The present invention relates to a plastic pin, including a so-called bowling pin, for bowling lanes. The pin has a hard shell that surrounds a core of cellular and/or porous material, preferably a thermoplastic material.
During the manufacture of such pins, the shell is first produced, for example by blow molding. The material for the core, to which has been added an expanding agent, is then introduced into the shell, and in particular from below, i.e. from the base of the shell, in order in this manner to fill the shell with expanded material. Although such pins can be made true to shape, difficulties often arise with respect to the level of the center of gravity, which is significant with respect to the tipping characteristic of the pin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a pin of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the level of the center of gravity of the pin body can be affected in a simple manner.
This object, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will appear more clearly from the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying schematic drawing, which is a partially broken away view of one exemplary embodiment of the inventive pin.